1939-1945 Seconde guerre Mondiale
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Une fic qui traite sur la période de la deuxième guerre mondiale, là où les templiers sont à leur paroxysme et les assassins tentant de lutter contre ce terrible fléau qui fait des milliers de victimes chaque jour. Dans cette histoire sera abordé l'histoire d'un jeune assassin durant la période où le monde entier, est bouleversé par la guerre. ( ! 6/08 : ajouts dans le chap 1)


_A/N: Bonjour chers lecteurs, chères lectrices! Je suis contente de revenir parmi vous malgré ma longue absence. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai vous partager une idée que j'ai eu depuis quelques temps. Pour commencer la fic j'ai fais une courte introduction pour bien rappeler le contexte de l'époque et j'ai exposé très brièvement sur quoi va porter l'ensemble de l'histoire! Donc c'est pour voir si l'écriture de cette fic vous intéresserez éventuellement, ayant fait qu'une introduction car j'ai un autre chapitre de fic à terminer. Bref, je parle trop. Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis ou même des critiques. Voilà =)!_

_**Copyrights**__: Assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft et le concept de la fic m'appartient._

* * *

33

1/ Déclenchement de la 2nd guerre Mondiale

Nous sommes dans la période de l'entre deux guerre et le 1er janvier 1933 Hitler reçoit la pomme d'Eden par Henry Ford, l'un des pionniers de la production de masse et l'un leader des templiers qui l'a utilisé lui-même pour convaincre ses employés. La même année, Hitler devient chancelier allemand et la société Abstergo est crée. L'Allemagne est sous régime un totalitaire nazi notamment par l'instauration des lois de Nuremberg en 1935 excluant petit à petit les juifs de la société allemande. Cependant, le dirigeant et maître templier allemand ne veut pas s'arrêter là: des tensions existent depuis la défaite de l'Allemagne avec le traité de Versailles signé en 1918 et Hitler prépare le pays à la guerre en faisant simplement croire qu'il sort le pays de la crise économique. En 1936 il y a réarmement de l'Allemagne et remilitarisation de la Rhénanie, mais également un accord de non agression entre l'URSS et l'Allemagne en 1939. Pour ainsi convaincre le peuple à se mettre en guerre, une grande propagande est réalisée: On veut que les allemands pensent que les polonais veulent du mal à l'Allemagne donc qu'il faut attaquer la Pologne. Hitler veut en réalité annexer celle-ci avec la Tchécoslovaquie pour étendre l'espace vital allemand. Manipulés par la pomme d'Eden, sa politique pangermaniste va déclencher en partie l'une des pages les plus sombres de l'histoire: la seconde guerre mondiale, qui débute le 1er septembre 1939 par l'invasion de la Pologne. Les templiers mettent ainsi leur plan à exécution avec la pomme et ils rêvent d'un nouvel ordre mondial en faisant régner la terreur: ils font ainsi faire perdurer pendant quelques années une terrible guerre d'anéantissement , les templiers pour la première fois à l'apogée de leur pouvoir.

2/ Régime de Vichy en France: Pétain et De Gaulles

Le 3 septembre 1939 la France déclare la guerre aux allemands. Protégée par la ligne Maginot elle applique une stratégie défensive et attentiste. Les deux états n'entreprennent aucune opération militaire durant plus de huit mois: c'est la "drôle de guerre". Le 10 mai 1940 les allemands passent à l'offensive. Leurs divisions blindées refoulent les unités françaises. Avec ces dernières, 7 millions de civils fuient l'avancée des nazis et partent vers le sud: c'est la débâcle. Selon Pétain, héros de la 1ère guerre mondiale "il faut cesser le combat" dans un discours prononcé le 17 juin. Le général de Gaulles ne veut pas cesser le combat et lance depuis la BBC à Londres un appel solennel à la résistance le 18 juin 1940. Peu entendu au départ, il sera diffusé régulièrement par la suite et deviendra le symbole même de la résistance. L'armistice est signée le 22 juin 1940 et les français font confiance au maréchal. Dès lors, La France est partagée en deux: une zone libre au sud et une zone occupée au Nord. L'armée française est très affaiblie: 1,6 millions de prisonniers parmi 2,2 millions de soldats engagés pour 1940 et les frais d'occupation coûtent plus de 400 millions de francs par jour . Le 10 juillet 1940 Pétain obtient les pleins pouvoirs et se proclame "chef de l'état français". Il instaure un régime autoritaire et totalitaire connu sous le nom "régime de Vichy" et nomme Pierre laval chef de gouvernement: cette date marque la fin de la 3e république en France.

Le 24 octobre 1940, trahison absolue envers l"ordre des assassins qui confirme son appartenance à l'ordre des templiers: À l'entrevue de Montoire il serre la main d'Adolf Hitler, un acte qui à toute son importance puisqu'il marque ainsi le début d'une collaboration. En voyant une France vaincue il n'est pas confiant quant à sa victoire et ce dernier décide de se ranger du côté de l'ennemi. Hitler bénéficie dés lors des récoltes agricoles et productions industrielles des français, car dés novembre 1940 Pierre laval instaure le STO: environ 700000 français âgés de 21 ans à 23 ans sont envoyés en Allemagne. Pétain met en place un régime antisémite, rendant obligatoire le recensement des juifs même en zone libre et il y a de nombreuses rafles.

3/ Exterminations, Résistance

Des ghettos sont alors mis en place en France, désormais dispersés un peu partout en Europe qui doivent envoyer des prisonniers vers les camps d'exterminations et de concentrations majoritairement situés en Pologne, la cause même de nombreux génocides qui touchent opposants politiques, homosexuels, criminels.. mais surtout les tziganes et les juifs, où en 1942 lors de la conférence de Wannsee est annoncé la solution finale. Des Einsatzgruppen sont également la cause de nombreuses morts, leur but étant d'anéantir des populations entières. Les civils ne sont pas les seules victimes: on peut parler de génocide pour les assassins. Ils sont très réduits depuis la surpuissance des templiers qui peuvent programmer leur élimination facile. Il n'est pas rare qu'ils soient torturés pour que ces derniers parlent d'affaires secrètes de leur confrérie. Cependant, les assassins ne perdent pas espoir, se disant qu'il faut absolument récupérer la pomme d'Éden que possède Hitler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le général de Gaulles et les résistants refusent la défaite de la France: les assassins permettent de maintenir la résistance.

33

C'est ainsi que nous allons suivre un jeune assassin, afin de découvrir son histoire durant la période de l'Europe bouleversée par la 2eme guerre mondiale.

* * *

**À SUIVRE!**


End file.
